ABSTRACT Nephrotic syndrome is the most common form of kidney disease in children, responsible for up to 20% of kidney failures in pediatric patients, and approximately 12% of all causes of kidney failures across different age groups. Treating kidney failure cost the United States over $40 billion in public and private funds in 2009 and has been more expensive every year. Nephrotic syndrome is a relapsing form of kidney disease that presents with massive leak of serum proteins into the urine or proteinuria resulting in low serum albumin levels or hypoalbuminemia, edema, dysregulation of lipid homeostasis, hypertension, risk of infection, thrombosis, and kidney failure. Nephrotic syndrome constitutes tremendous psychological and social burden for patients and their families. Current therapeutic options display variable and unsatisfactory efficacy affected by heterogeneity of causes, medication cost, and medication side effects. Management of pediatric nephrotic was established by the International Study of Kidney Disease in Children in the 1960s and 1970s. Published data demonstrate the phenotypic presentation of nephrotic syndrome has been changing and the severity has been increasing over the years. In spite, management strategies of nephrotic syndrome have changed very little during the same time. Data on novel mutations, diagnostic tools, disease biomarkers and treatment strategies, as well as innovative monitoring strategies appear every month in peer-reviewed scientific journals. Thus, there is a critical need for continuing education and a great need for strengthening collaborative efforts between research and clinical groups to improve understanding of causes and optimize management strategies in nephrotic syndrome by implementing results of the cutting-edge research. Dr. Urban has been organizing the Pittsburgh Nephrotic Syndrome Symposium yearly since 2014. The 4th Pittsburgh Nephrotic Syndrome Symposium: Focus on Evidence-Based and Personalized Approach will be held at the Rangos Conference Center at the Children's Hospital of Pittsburgh of UPMC, University of Pittsburgh School of Medicine in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on September 28th and September 29th 2017. The specific aims of the 4th symposium are: (1) to present up-to-date information on the etiology, diagnostic tools, biomarkers, monitoring, and treatment of nephrotic syndrome; (2) to promote cutting edge research on nephrotic syndrome and foster cross- communication between the most promising junior investigators and trainees who will carry the research and discovery torch to the future generations; (3) to close the gap between research and the day-to-day care of patients with nephrotic syndrome; (4) to educate general practitioners and allied professionals about current issues in nephrotic syndrome; and (5) to share the most up-to-date, evidence-based information on nephrotic syndrome with patients and families.